Where are the Monsters
by sword2588
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are on another date when Percy wonders where the monsters went after he defeated Kronos. Well, they're about to find out, the hard way. 100% Percabeth


**Normally I would write anime fiction or Harry Potter fiction, but a Percy Jackson Fanfic would do just fine**

**This will be my first Percabeth fanfiction and is a one-shot. Please enjoy and leave comments! **

**Where are the Monsters**

It was around noon and Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Annabeths hair swirved along the cool spring wind as her patiece grew less and less. Being a half-blood, daughter of Athena, she knew very well not to use a cell phone for monsters were attracted to them like a homing beacon.

"Percy, where are you." Annebeth sighed pushing a strand of silver out of her face. She got bored so she began to inspect her look.

She wore shorts with a familiar orange Tshirt of Camp Half-Blood (Delphi Strawberry Services to the mortals) and had her blond hair tied back into the usual ponytail.

Soon enough a newly refurbished prius parallel parked in front of her. Pecy stepped out with light blue bermuda shorts and a shirt with shark bait on the front. He was wearing sunglasses that reminded her of Lord Apollo, hot with a nice tan.

"Hey there's my wise girl!" Percy's smile faded as a purse bounced off his face.

"And where were you Seeweed Brain?" Percy could swear sometimes, she makes his wanna rip his ears off, but he still loved her.

"Give me a break Annabeth, traffic her is brutal." Percy waved his hands up.

"Fine, then lets get going, the movie is going to start." Annabeth grabbed her boyfriends arms as he led her in the movie theater to watch "Clash of the Titans".

An hour or so later the two came out laughing and criticizing the movie to Hades.

"Wasn't that owl supposed to be important?" Percy said.

"Yeah, my mom gave that to him! Throwing that back is like how they made this movie, stupid!" Annabeth and Percy continued to laugh until they reached the car.

The young couple cruised in the prius but decided they were bored. So they parked in front of Central Park for a little stroll.

They held hands, leisurly taking their time. Nature spirits would occaisonally stop and giggle at them and blush if they got caught staring.

"You know Annabeth"

"Yes Percy"

"What happened to all the monsters?"

"You mean the ones that were in Kronos's army?"

"No, I mean as in always! There are always monsters! " Percy looked around at the people who stopped to look at the crazy boy, so he quieted down. "Are they afraid of my almost invincible power?"

That made sense, after Percy's victory over Kronos with the help of Luke and a little dip in black water, he hasn't been attacked by monsters since.

"So what if they don't attack you at least you get some peace and quiet."

"Thats great but everything else got boring." Percy said.

"Oh, so I BORE YOU!" Annebeth snapped. "Well maybe they don't attack you because of your FACE!"

"I didn't mean that! I just!" Percy was cut off by Annabeth kissing him on the lips.

"Just kidding" Annabeth said repressing her lips upon his.

They walked back to the Prius sitting in the back and began to make out like the world was going to end, oh and it could happen.

Annabeth was on top pushing her small, diligent hands on his chest. Their legs were intertwined and his hands were placed on her back. Their tongues were touching and their breaths were mixing.

But nothing can ever go right as Percy accidentally hit the seatbelt lock on the small of his back knocking him out in an instant.

"PERCY! PERCY!" Annabeth was about to call for help but the ground began to shake. Annabeth peered out the window to find a hellhound pouncing towards them, but this was not Ms. Oleary, no, but a bigger hellhound, and they were weaponless. Except for percy and his pen, oh wait, he's unconsious.

The hellhound must have been waiting for Percy to fall asleep before attacking since he kept away from Percy.

Annabeth found her self dodging the dogs attacks, thankfully no mortals were around. But alas the hound had her pinned on the ground and was ready to bite until a golden sword stuck out the dogs body. He let out one last sqeak as he desentigrated into dust leaving a frest smell of the sea.

"PERCY!"

"Ow, that hurt, what happened?" Annabeth told him the story.

"Well then, I guess I was right, the Achilles Curse does scare them."

"Yeah, but you know who cares! Lets go have some peace and quiet, if you know what I mean" Annabeth took Percy's hand and got in the Prius, they didn't leave until an hour or so.

"Oh Percy?"

"Yes Annabeth"

"I love you, Seaweed brain"

"Love you too, Wise Girl.

**Well, thats all folks. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
